


Daddy Didn't Love Me

by CraveThoseCrazySquares



Category: Pocahontas - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveThoseCrazySquares/pseuds/CraveThoseCrazySquares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know their names and it's not fnaf so.... Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daddy didn't love me 

Chapter 1 daddy went to the store and never came back

Orange guy looked up from the maps in front of him. Purple guy slammed the door open and strode in. "Get this ship back on course or you're going overboard" he hollered, drawing himself up to his full height. "Y-you can't boss me around like this anymore!" Stammered orange guy. "I didn't apply for t-this job!" Purple guy pressed himself up against orange guy. "You will ONLY ADRESS ME AS SIR!!!" Purple leaned in close and passionately kissed orange guy on his neck, and a low, guttural growl escaped. "And on special occasions you can call me daddy."  
"Yes sir."  
"This is a special occasion."  
"Yes daddy."  
Purple guy pulled out his fully erect dick and rubbed it against the orange guy.  
"Now get down on your knees and pleasure daddy."  
Orange guy went down on his knees and took the huge member in his mouth. He slowly slid his mouth down and repeated the motion several times.


	2. Chapter 2

He grabs me with his large ogre hands and puts me on my hands and knees. He penetrates his humongous dick inside of me. My anus couldn't handle it.  
"You're going in too deep."  
"Suck it up fuckboy."  
"Okay daddy."  
Part 1


End file.
